Separated
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Three lovable siblings, cute, crazy, and so annoying it's hilarious, are separated and sent to different public schools. Come join me and the Warner's as they take on preps, anti-socials, and TEACHERS! Read and enjoy! It's rated T for future dilemmas.
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!   
><strong>

**Wha-? Who is this? I never seen her before! **

**Hiya folks! My name is Mikki! I'm new (not really) around these parts of fanfiction (meaning the Animaniacs Fandom) and this is gonna be my first A! story. Here's a brief summary of what it's gonna be about.**

**Summary: The Warner's get sent to different public schools.**

**WOW! Told you it was brief. But it will get more interesting than that. I PROMISE JUST STAY WITH ME!**

**Anywho! I'll just get the stupid disclaimer off of my back and we shalt be set.**

**_I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN THE ANIMANIACS. _**

**So without further ado, I present to you, a 340 word, prologue. TADA! I talk too much.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Separated <strong>

**Prologue: How it Happened**

"I've had it, Plotz! Those kids are uncontrollable! They're monstrous! Misbehaved! I never in my life had such awful students!" The CEO of Warner Brothers sighed and rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to rid of his headache the studio's private tutor was giving him. Miss. Flamiel, a whack job of a teacher, stricter than an army officer, and as loud as thunder. Only half listening to the rampaging teacher, the short CEO could only wonder what the Warner trio could have possibly done to put the teacher in such a horrible fit. Then again, they are the Warner's. They could have done anything.

"Miss. Flamiel please just tell me what they did so I can carry on with my day!" Plotz finally snapped. The tutor paused for a moment. Staring at the CEO.

"What did they do?" She repeated. "What didn't they do!" Plotz groaned as she prepared to go through her mental list of misconducts the Warner siblings have done.

"They put glue in my coffee, they purposely jam the stapler, they put thumb tacks on my seat, they ignore everything I say! I can't stand it anymore Plotz! I quit! Go find another tutor dumb enough to teacher the little hellions!" With a final huff, the enraged teacher stomped out of the room and slammed the door with a loud bang. Plotz sat dumbfounded, still staring at the empty seat where the tutor once sat. He slumped back in his office chair and put a hand on his forehead.

"What am I going to do now?" He muttered to himself. Plotz sat in silence for several moments speculating his options or coming up with some sort of plan. Then it hit him. Plotz then picked up his desk phone and started dialing. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Miss. Jay?" He spoke to his secretary. "Could you send Ralph to fetch me the Warner's. We need to have a discussion."

* * *

><p><strong>WOWZER! Dat was short. The plot doesn't actually kick in until the next chapter.<strong>

**So if you want more just click on that fantastic review button and send me a nicely worded comment, question, concern, etc. and I shall start typing up the next chapter for your (and yours only) enjoyment. **


	2. Chapter 1: Edumacation

**Again not a very long chapter. The next chapter I PROMISE will be longer. **

**And since I'm Dutch here's a phrase for you!**

**Geniet van dit hoofdstuk!**

**Which mean 'Enjoy this chapter'.**

* * *

><p><strong>November 29, 1994<strong>

"This is not the first teacher you've scared off!" Plotz fumed at the Warner siblings who were sitting in chairs in front of him with cool looks on their faces. "Mr. Gates, Mrs. Penny, and now Miss. Flamiel! The strictest teacher in Los Angeles! You wreak havoc on this studio's lot like there's no tomorrow!"

It's true. Every time they got a chance, the Warner's would do everything to try to make people's lives on the lot miserable. It's especially fun to prank the actors and models who come to the lot. Once they put a tack on Micheal Keaton's seat. He wasn't too pleased with the practical joke, but the Warner's certainly were amused.

"Cool it, hot head," quipped the oldest of the trio. "That lady was trying to give us a homework assignment. She had to be stopped! Stopped using a paintball gun, a woodchuck, and fake eyelashes."

"How? Never mind, I don't want to know. Homework is part of your education, Yakko. You know, education? Something you don't seem to care about!" Plotz yelled at the adolescent.

"What? Of course I care about my edumacation!" Yakko shot back. "I likes to do the learning!"

"Well if you care about it so much why do you make all your teachers run for the hills?" Plotz asked. The children stared at the short man until the youngest, Dot, chirped up.

"We don't like them." She said bluntly. "Plus, we get antsy when we're together and we like to play." Plotz's eyebrows raised an inch on his head then lowered them again.

"When you're together, eh?" He whispered. He had an evil look on his face. "Well I guess we're just going to have to separate you three won't we?"

"What are you saying." The middle child, Wakko, asked. Plotz clasped his hands behind his back and paced toward the window.

"Well you see. Since you children are so misbehaved when together it seems like the only option is to have you brats . . . er um . . . kids, divided so you can no longer cause any trouble and get the proper edumaca- . . . edu_cation_ you need." The family of three looked at the CEO with blank faces. Several moments have passed in complete silence.

"Point?" Yakko demanded. Mr. Plotz groaned, smacking his palm over his eyes.

"You three will be separated! Meaning, no longer together, apart, divided, not associated with each other!"

"Forever?" Dot gasped.

"No, just for school." Plotz clarified. "You will each be sent to different schools next semester. I'm having my secretary enroll you into three different schools. Come by tomorrow morning at ten o'clock to find out which school you will be going to and pick up your class schedules." The Warner's got ready to protest his decision. "And I don't want to hear any whining! If you guys refuse to do as told you will be banned from Warner Brothers Studios for the rest of your sorry lives! Now get!" The siblings glanced at one another before trudging out of the office. "Pesky kids." Plotz mumbled.

"Oh! What are we going to do, Yakko?" Wakko asked. The three of them making their way home, to the water tower. Wakko and Dot were acting as if they were going to die tomorrow. Sad, no hope, defeated. Yakko on the other hand, looked mellow and calm as ever.

"Ah, don't fret sibs." He said waving a gloved hand in the air. "We'll just go along with it . . . for now." The younger two shared a glance with one another.

"But how can we possibly make people's lives miserable if we're not together?" Dot asked. Yakko smirked.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, really! We're Warner's for goodness sake. We'll find a way."

"How?" Wakko and Dot asked in unison. Yakko gave them a wry smile before answering simply.

"By making friends."

**9:50 AM Next Day**

The Warner children once again found themselves walking to their favorite little CEO's office. Although they didn't seem to excited to visit him again, especially after yesterday's visit. Not one of the Warner's said a word to each other when they made their way to the CEO's building. Not even Yakko! The triad walked through the double doors of the building, gave a slight wave to the secretary and knocked on Plotz's office door. They heard a ruff, 'Come in' and slowly opened the door. Seeing Plotz's in his normal spot, behind his desk, holding a pen with papers sprawled around him.

"Hiya Plotzy!" Dot said cheerfully. The little man just grunted in reply.

"So you got our schedules or what? We didn't wake this early for nothing you know." Yakko said snidely. The man behind the desk shot a glare at the teen and went back to the papers he was scribbling on. Yakko let out an exasperated sigh. A few moments later the administrator finally put down his pen and faced the Warner kids.

"Yakko you will be a freshman. You'll be starting school in January the 6th at 7:35 in the morning. Dot you will be in 3rd grade, Wakko you're a sixth grader, you'll both be starting the same day as Yakko but only your schools don't start until 8:30." Plotz said while handing them some papers. "These were just faxed to me last night. They are your schedules, school rules, dress code, what to bring, etcetera. You need to read through them carefully and you _must_ follow all the regulations." He finished stressing the word, 'must'. "Do you three understand what I'm saying?" The Warner's nodded. "Good. Dr. Scrathnsniff was nice enough to agree taking you imps to school everyday. Now do any of you have questions?" The three of them all raised their hands at once. "Relating to school." The Warner's looked at each other before slowly lowering their hands again. Plotz rolled his eyes. "Make sure you stop by at the school's front office before going to your classes. That is all I needed to say. Now get out of my office." The troublesome trio didn't have to be asked twice. The Warner's quickly darted out of the office and back to their tower to see what was on those papers. The siblings met up in the living room and sat together on the couch looking over their papers, not really liking what they were seeing.

"Ugh." Yakko groaned. "Geometry? First period! They're killing me already!"

"What's geometry?" asked Wakko.

"Mathematics concerned with finding the area or volume of three dimensional or 2 dimensional figures. Sometimes it has to do with things like points, lines, surfaces, and solids." replied Yakko. Wakko stared at his brother blankly his tongue peeking out on the left side of his mouth. Yakko rolled his eyes. "It's working with shapes but harder." he clarified.

"Oh! Why couldn't you say that to begin with?" Yakko chuckled and shook his head.

"Burbank High school." Yakko muttered. "Hopefully they have a lot of hot, single, babes there. That would make this situation oodles better. What school are you going to Dot?"

"Emerson Elementary. Is that close?"

"It's about eleven minutes away. Same with my school." Yakko said. "What's your school, Wak?"

"Luther Burbank Middle School. It sounds boring."

"It's school, Wakko. What did ya expect?" Dot drawled. She sighed and started thinking to herself. All their lives they've been home schooled, now they were suddenly jumping to public schools, alone? They would be going with no friends, no social skills on how to talk and react to other students. How were they going to survive?

"I'm scared." Wakko sighed. "We'll be starting in little over a month!"

"Relax sibs," Yakko sat back and put his arms behind his head. "Just stick to the plan and make nice with other students. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

"What if they are jealous?" Dot asked. Yakko gave a quizzical look at Dot. "I mean, you know, we have our own TV show. We live on a popular movie lot. We meet huge celebrities every other day. What if they don't like us cause we're famous?"

"Sister sibling, It's more like, they'll want to be our friends cause we're famous. Then we'll have them wrapped around our little gloved fingers." Yakko said. "And once we made tons of new friends, then the real fun kicks in."

"I sense you're plotting something evil, Yakko." Dot said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not necessarily _evil._ But naughty, oh yes." He said rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"What is it?" Wakko asked excitedly.

"Let's just say, I'm gonna gather up all my little friends, and we'll make the last half of the school year . . . memorable."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you but I'm excited for the next chapter.<strong>

**Also this is like a story where the Warner's are just actors on a TV show but are very similar to their characters. (So they wear normal clothing. Not like what they normally wear on their show.)  
><strong>

**It's not essential but I'd very much appreciate if you told me what you thought of this chapter. (Virtual hugs to all my readers for putting up with my stupidity!) **


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Thought I should tell my readers that the schools mentioned _do _really exist. Google Map them if you don't believe me. Also Yakko and Wakko's schedules are the EXACT same as mine when I was in their grades. Dot's teacher was named after my 3rd grade teacher. I based a lot of this story off of my life as a high school-er, middle school-er, and elementary school-er. The room's D123 was really my Geometry room when I was 9th grade. Do you guys get what I'm saying? It's actually taking tons of research and real life situations to write this story! You should thank me! Naw Just kidding. FREEDOM OF SPEECH MAN!**

**Anyways, ENJOY! This chapter is longer as promised!**

* * *

><p><strong>January 6, 1995<strong>

**Burbank High, First Day of New Semester**

_Class D123? Where the heck is that? Locker number 192 that's down hallway E. Combo, 27, 41, 11. _

_I can even find my locker! Crap. I've been at this school for ten minutes and I'm already lost. _

Yakko groaned as he stared at his schedule while standing in the center of the rotunda. High school students swarmed about him. Hurrying to their classes. Several of them bumping into the oldest Warner in their haste.

Earlier that morning at six o'clock, Dr. Scratchnsniff pounded on the water tower's door waking up Yakko and his siblings. Fortunately for his younger kin they got to sleep for another hour, unfortunately for him, he had to get ready for his first day as fresh meat and go to some school he's never been to before.

After eating a lousy breakfast of two eggs and a slab of ham, he brushed his teeth, threw on a pair of stonewashed jeans, a red plaid shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, and grabbed his new black and blue back pack stocked with his binder, pencils, pens, and a few papers. He'd have to pick up four text books from the office when he got their.

When he finally got in the passenger seat of the doctor's green Sedan, Scratchnsniff started the car and pulled out of the movie lot. They road in silence all the way to the school. Sometimes they shot each other awkward glances every now and then. When they pulled in the parking lot of the school, the Warner stumbled out of the car and trudged to the double door entrance. He should find the office on the left hand side.

He entered the office, some kids that were sitting in there already saw him and their mouths dropped. He could have sworn he even heard a kid say, 'That's that one Warner kid from TV.'. Yakko just ignored them and proceeded to go talk to the lady at the front desk who smiled at him warmly. She was the high -light of his morning. It's just what he needed, a pretty blonde secretary working in the front of the office.

Mrs. Cooper, her name was, handed him a few text books titled, Geometry 1H, American History, Literature, and Geophysical Science. He threw two books into his back pack and held the other. Yakko smiled at the pretty lady, although a little upset she was a Mrs. not a Miss at least he had some eye candy. And It's not like he'd get lucky with a thirty-five year old anyway. Cooper waved at him when he headed out and told him to find someone who could help him find his classes.

He had many kids stop and stare at him as he walked down the halls. Several girls yelped out in surprise when the saw him. Most of them seemed thrilled to be in his presence. He was used to that, though. Many of the boys seemed slightly jealous. He was also used to that. Even thought he seemingly has a lot of fans at this school not one of them are helping him out. Not that he asked them for assistance anyway. Now he found himself standing in the middle of the school, frustrated, and somewhat scared.

Yakko groaned as yet another upper class man bumped into him and knocked his schedule right out of his hand. He bent over to grab it but someone beat him to it. A girl. No, not just a girl, a _beautiful _girl, with hair as black at the night sky, though if you look closely enough you could see a twinge of blue. Her skin was a brilliant ebony shade and her eyes where a gorgeous bronzite gemstone color. Normally Yakko fell head over heals for blonds but, Hellooo Nurse! She was about six inches taller than Yakko, but then again, he was a toon. Toon's are naturally more petite than humans. She flashed him a pearly white smile and handed him his paper.

"Hi there," She said. She had an little accent. Jamaican perhaps? It wasn't very prominent, just kind of an undertone. Other than that she sounded like any other American. Yakko snapped out of his gawking to focus on a reply.

"Hello," He returned her smile. "Yakko Warner." He held out his hand. She took hold of it and shook it gracefully.

"I know who you are. I watch your show every chance I get. Even if it's a re-run."

"Yeah, There's a lot of those." He muttered. She chuckled.

"Names Harmony Frazier. I'm a freshman here. I'm assuming this is your first day?" Yakko nodded.

"Didn't really want to be here, but now, I'm having second thoughts. Maybe it has something to do with the girl I just met." Yakko said giving Harmony a beaming smile. She laughed. It sounded cute, especially the little snort in between the fits of giggles.

"You're so sweet and charming," She said. "and lost. Do you need help finding your first room?"

"Erm, yeah. Room D123, geometry with Miss. VanderZaam." The black girl's eyebrows raised as she cringed.

"Yikes. You have to start off the day with that widowed old bat?" She said. "I'm sorry. She's the meanest teacher in this building." Yakko brushed his hand in the air.

"Ah! I'm sure I dealt with worse. You know Miss. Flamiel from the show?" His new friend nodded. "She wasn't just a paid actress, she was really our tutor for two years."

"You don't say. She seemed mean and strict."

"According to Plotz, she's the strictest in all of LA!"

"Hmm. Well you _are_ a Warner. You guys seem like you can handle anyth-" Harmony cut herself off as a random boy grabbed Yakko's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Yakko's black eyes went wide with surprise and his tail was erect because of the scare. The two of them continued to stare at each other until the random boy spoke.

"Do you really live in a water tower? Or is that just on TV?" He said. Yakko raised a brow.

"We live in the water tower. Why do you ask?" The boy didn't answer. After another few moment of staring the Warner down the boy turned and ran off and shouted to his friends.

"Guys! He really does live in a water tower! He really does! I just asked him!" Yakko brushed himself off and faced Harmony who seemed very amused at the moment.

"Who was that?"

"Brian Derkson. He's a bit strange. Now about that schedule." She said taking the paper from Yakko's hands.

"Geometry, English, Business Technology, . . . Band?" She glanced at Yakko. "What instrument do you play?"

"Several . . . Actually I'll be switching around. What ever the instructor runs short on, on any piece."

"Did you get to choose your elective?"

"It's the _only_ thing I had a say in this whole ordeal." Harmony nodded and read the rest of the schedule.

"American history, and you finish off the day with geophysical science." She looked back at Yakko. "We have three classes together. Gym, history, and science." She gave the paper back to the toon and grabbed his arm and dragged him to a hallway. Hall E, to be exact. "Let's go find you locker and get you to your class before we're tardy." Yakko grinned.

_This girl has spunk and she's pretty. _He thought to himself. _I think I'm going to like this school. _

**Luther Burbank Middle School**

Wakko found his first class with ease. The only reason he found it so easily though was because there is only three halls in the small school. One hallway for each grade. The middle Warner found out his hall was labeled 'C' and all his classes, along with the other sixth graders, would be in the same hall. That's simple enough right?

Wakko walked into a brightly lit room. He noticed it was slightly colder in their than it was in the hall. He zipped up his hoodie a little bit more as a young man met him at the door.

"Hello Wakko," The cheery teacher said. "My name is Mr. Davenport. I'll be your math teacher this semester." Wakko stared at the man. The Warner started to giggle. The teacher was a ginger. Why that was funny to him? Who knows. Wakko's immature little mind worked overtime sometimes.

Mr. Davenport puckered his lips as Wakko giggled, and shook his head. "You can sit in that seat over there Wak." The teacher said pointing to an empty seat in the back row of tables. Wakko followed with his eyes where the teacher's finger was pointing and found the seat Mr. Davenport was talking about. He made his way over to the seat mentioned.

Wakko noticed a girl standing in the entry of the room but did not come in. He seen her before. No, he didn't _know_ her, but she's been following him since he stepped foot in this school. He wondered what she wanted but never asked. When her gaze met his she turned away shyly and left the doorway. Wakko shrugged.

_Probably just some fan. _

He thought. It was probable. He's already been approached by four fans today asking him for autographs, or questions, or just to talk to him. Wakko sat down, leaning back in his chair as he sighed. It was just way to early for him. Poor Yakko had to wake up even earlier than him! He was pretty sure his older brother envied him and Dot at the moment. But that was just a hunch. He could ask him tonight at supper if he did or not.

Wakko pulled out his class schedule for the fifth time that day. He was trying to memorize his classes. Math first hour, language arts was next, then computers, science came after, and history then he was home free! . . . for the rest of the night. The next day he'd have to start all over again! Wakko groaned at the thought. But who knows, the day just started. He might end up liking it . . . Aw who is he kidding. Anything that has to do with sitting in once place for an hour then getting to move for four minutes then sitting again and repeating the process didn't sound like very much fun.

The Warner felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to his right to see who was touching him. When Wakko locked eyes with the being who tapped him he couldn't help but stifle a laugh. A nerd! This kid was a trick-out, stereotypical, nerd! Bottle-capped glasses, a light blue, short sleeve, button up polo, red suspenders to hold up his brown short-shorts, tall white socks that stopped at his knee-caps, and brown penny loafers. The kid had several freckles covering his face, a uni-brow, and his black hair that was slicked back, had so much gel in it, it looked greasy. He also had a peach fuzz thing going on, on his face. And pimples plagued every inch of most his face. Around his neck he had a red bow tie to top off his nerdiness.

"Greetings newcomer. My name is Eugene Barnaby Robson. And may I ask who you are?" The nerd kid stuck his hand out, while smiling broadly. Wakko looked at Eugene's hand then back at his face.

"You don't know who I am?" Wakko asked. Eugene lowered his hand.

"No silly! I know that you are a toon!"

"You're very observant aren't you, Poindexter?" Wakko drawled, rolling his eyes.

"No. My name is Eugene Barn-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me." Wakko cut him off getting slightly frustrated at the kid. "C'mon kid I'm on TV!" Eugene's smiled faded a little.

"Well that's probably why I don't know you. My family doesn't own a TV. Pops said it melts you brain and hurts your eyes." Wakko's jaw dropped.

"You never watched TV before?" He was obviously flabbergasted. "You poor deprived child." He muttered.

"Yes, well, I still haven't caught your name, sir." Wakko narrowed his eyes at the geek. Wakko pulled out his notebook scribbled on it and ripped it out of the book before crinkling it in a tight ball.

"Here catch," Wakko threw it at Eugene. Eugene failed to grab it and it hit his forehead.

"Ow!" Eugene yelped. Wakko rolled his eyes again. How could that hurt? It's just paper! Eugene picked up the paper and un-crinkled it. On it was the name, 'Wakko Warner'.

"There now that you've _caught _my name can you tell me what time is lunch?"

"Wakko Warner? That's a peculiar name." Wakko frowned. It's not the first time he's had that. But heck, Yakko had it worst of all. Yakko isn't even a real word!

"Riiight. Now my question?"

"Oh yes. Lunch is at twelve-thirty. It's good brain food. I suggest you start by eating some carrots, then drink some fat free milk, then you should have some mashed po-"

"All I wanted to know was the time, thanks anyway." Wakko hasn't known this kid for very long but he was already bothering the Warner. Wakko decided he didn't really like this kid very much. He was too, different from Wakko's lifestyle. But then again opposites attract. Wakko shrugged and changed his mind. He'd save the judgment for later.

"Alright class, simmer down." The ginger teacher said. The voices that were talking immediately quieted. "Now in case you haven't noticed, we have a new student!" Suddenly every single pair of eyes in the room turn to Wakko making him shift uncomfortably. "Why don't you come on up here, son!" Wakko's shoulders slumped. He stood up and slowly walked to the front of the class room. "Now why don't you state you name and one interesting fact about yourself." Wakko sighed.

"My name is Wakko Westley Warner and I'm an actor." Wakko said bluntly. Then without a warning he was bombarded with several questions from the students.

"Have you ever met Mel Gibson?"

"Is acting easy?"

"Can you sing Nation's of the World?"

"Idiot, His brother sings that song!"

"I know but I'm wondering if _he _can sing it."

"Do you got any new episodes coming out soon?"

"Is your sister a brat in real life?"

"Sing us a song in your burp language!"

Wakko didn't know whether to answer the questions or continue standing there like a dope. Finally Mr. Davenport calmed the class down by clapping his hands. The students responded by clapping their own hands.

"Children, please leave your questions till after class so Wakko can get settled in. In the mean time make him feel welcomed at Luther Burbank Jr. High, okay?" The students nodded in agreement as Wakko went back to his seat. When Wakko sat he started to think to himself. He wondered how he was gonna survive the rest of the day.

_Well, ten minutes in, I'm still alive, I have a stalker, I met a nerd. I think I'm off to a pretty good start._

**Emerson Elementary**

"I just love your hair! And your blue skirt looks really nice with your shirt!" Dot smiled at her new friend's exclamation.

"Thank you! I like your braids." Dot said to Emmalee.

"Thanks, my brother says I have dirt-colored hair though." The girl said. "But he's dumb." Dot giggled. They just met and already were good friends. The two were already talking about sleepovers! Dot was happy that Emmalee is her cubby-buddy _and _table partner! This was going to be a great year. Or half a year, rather.

"Yeah, my brother is pretty dumb too."

"Oh so he wasn't just acting on the show?" Dot and Emmalee both laughed. All her feelings she felt this morning melted away.

Doctor Scratchnsniff had to walk her into the school cause she was so afraid. She was scared she was going to get picked on. Luckily the lady in the office said if Dot wanted she could call in one of the students to be her guide. Dot hesitantly agreed and the lady called a girl to come to the office. When the girl arrived Dot noticed that she was about as tall as her. Dot just fell short by a mere inch. She wondered if her brothers were having that same problem at their schools.

This girl had long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair pulled into tight braids, petite body, but sort of a large head. But Dot thought the large head made her even cuter. When the girl introduced herself as Emmalee May Taylor an Dot introduced her self as Doris Belle Warner, Dot for short the two girls started talking as they walked to class. They found out they have a lot in common. Both like flowers, animals, singing, and Barbies. Perfect match!

"So do you really mind if people call you Dottie?" Dot shook her head.

"Not really, people never call me Dottie anyway. It's just like Doris, I'm never called that. But sometimes on occasion my brother would say my full name if I'm in trouble. Which is rarely."

"Your brother is cute." Emmalee said blushing. Dot looked at her funny.

"Yakko?" Dot asked. Emmalee nodded still blushing. This time harder though. "You now he's like six years older than you right?"

"Aw! So what if there's an age gap! Love is timeless!" Dot chuckled in response.

"What about Wakko he's just like Yakko except with a slightly bigger head?" Emmalee scrunched her nose.

"He's gross. He burps a lot." Dot nodded. Can't hide the facts.

"Well, he maybe gross, but I love him regardless." Emmalee cooed.

"That's a really sweet thing to say."

"Yeah," Dot said happily. "Yakko says that sometimes I can be so sweet he starts to worry about his blood sugar." Emmalee giggled.

"Cute _and_ funny. Can I meet him someday?" Emmalee asked with pleading eyes. Dot shrugged.

"Fine by me. Just don't gush over him. He doesn't like that." Her friend let out a small squeal of glee.

"Yay! Can't wait!" Emmalee looked at the clock. "Class should be starting soon. Let's have you go meet the teacher. Her name is Mrs. Fogg. She's really nice. And pregnant!" Dot smiled at her enthusiastic friend.

"'Kay. Lets see her." Dot and Emmalee walked into their class room. It was a pretty big room. The floor was carpeted on one half and tile on the other. About thirteen, two person tables were scattered around the room.

"This is our table. I used to sit alone and have a cubby to myself cause of the odd number of students but since you're here I won't be so lonely!" Dot set her pink and black folder on the table. Emmalee pulled her arm and told her to follow her. Dot followed the little blonde to the desk at the front of the room. Behind the desk a woman with short dark brown hair sat writing something down on a pink slip of paper. "Hi, Mrs. Fogg!" The woman looked up to meet the girls.

"Hello, Emmalee. Did you have a good winter break?" Emmalee nodded vigorously. "That's good." Mrs. Fogg's eyes went from Emmalee to Dot. "And you must be young Doris Warner, correct?"

"Doris or Dot. Whatever floats you boat." The teacher smiled.

"Dot is such a cute name for a girl like you."

"I get that a lot." Mrs. Fogg nodded and looked at her watch.

"Oh goodness! We're a minute behind!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you girls take your seat and then I'll introduce you to the class." She said to Dot. Dot nodded her head happily.

_I've got a nice pretty teacher. An awesome friend. And a big decorative class room. I might like this._

* * *

><p><strong>So it looks like the Warner's are off to an agreement. That's good.<strong>

**Again It's not mandatory but it is appreciated if you would leave me a nice response to this chapter. Otherwise if I don't get a lot of feedback on my story I start to think It sucks and I'd delete it. So if you don't want that happening, you know what to do! **

**Happy reading!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**_Authors Note_: Just so you guys know, if you're wondering, the reason why I introduce characters with their middle names is because that's how I introduce myself. Michaela Anna Warner. Full name. Nothing else. Also it's because I wanted to somehow merge the Warner's background into this story. And what better way to do that than their middle names! (It really spikes up conversations.) And of course you guys know the Warner's probably don't have middle names but remember not only is this a story. It's kind of a AU story where the Warner's are paid actors and a almost typical everyday people. (With just a slightly more interesting life.)**

**ALSO! I looked up Warner and it's origin was German. You'll understand why I'm saying this in a bit. **

**And with that note, sit back relax and enjoy this masterpiece of a chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Burbank High<strong>

**1st Period**

Yakko rubbed his eyes. They hurt from staring at the black numbers on the white bored for so long. Right now Miss. VanderZaam was rambling on about something. Trigonometry or whatever.

Harmony was right when she said the geometry teacher was mean. When she led him to the room they ended up being late by a minute. He didn't even get to step both feet in the class room before the teacher started to yell at him for being tardy. He just met her! And it was his first day, cut him some slack. When Yakko was getting scowled by the teacher he noticed a few of the students started to make faces at the teacher. Some of them even flipped her off. Yakko couldn't help but smile. Then the teacher asked him if he found her yelling at him humorous. He shook his head. Truthfully, he found it rather embarrassing. The teacher stared him down for a little bit more before turning and growling, 'Next time you come tardy, it's a detention'. Then she told him to sit anywhere there was a seat open. He found a nice one in the back corner, farthest from the teacher. Yakko took out his binder and note book and started to listen to the loathsome teacher. Waiting for her to say something worthwhile. Highly doubtful. Forty-five minutes have passed and he hasn't learned anything new . . . or at least note worthy.

The Warner leaned back in his chair and put his knee against his desk and glanced over to his left where a few girls and even boys were staring at him as if he were some sort of tutorist attraction. When they saw that Yakko was looking at them they snapped their head back to the papers in front of them.

_Humans are weird. _Yakko thought. _Or maybe I'm weird and that's why they're staring at me like that._

The eldest Warner looked up and saw three girls in a huddled whisper in front of him. They giggled then looked back at him then huddled and whispered again. It seemed like they were bent over a sheet of paper. One of them was writing something down on it with a bright blue colored pen. The girl who was writing, a tall blond, folded the paper and looked back at Yakko and handed him the sheet. The oldest Warner stared at the paper for a moment then glanced up at the girl.

"You open it, silly." She whispered with a giddy look on her face. Yakko looked at the paper again then shrugged and opened it without any questions. On it read,

_Welcome to Burbank High! We never had a toon student here before. So congrats on being the first. Anyways, my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to sit by us for lunch. If you can't we understand. Oh and we love your show. You probably get that a lot already but I just thought it was appropriate. So what do ya think? Wanna meet us for lunch?_

Yakko raised a brow but nonetheless he got out a pen and wrote his reply.

_That'd be cool. Where do you want to meet?_

He leaned over to the blond in front of him. She was kinda cute, but no match to Harmony. He tapped her shoulder and gave her the paper. She took it gratefully and nearly tore it open to read his response. Her posse and herself squealed in delight when they finished reading it causing a wicked glance to be casted over in their vicinity by VanderZaam. When the evil teacher turned back to the bored and wrote something about trigonometry, Yakko once again leaned over and whispered to the girls.

"May I have your names? Or shall I refer to you girls as babe number one, two, and three?" The girls shared a smile with him and giggled.

"My name is Elizabeth Anna Taylor. You can call me Lizzy if you want." Said the blond.

"Chloë Adonia Castellanos. I'm a exchanged student from Greece." Said one with sunset gold hair.

"Lorelei Bea Taylor. Lizzy's my cousin." The last one, who had long light brown hair, stated. Yakko nodded switching his gaze between the girls. The Greek one had a very thick accent. Anyone could hear it.

"Pretty names for pretty girls. Lucky you. My name is a mixture of made-up, Egyptian, and German."

"What do you mean?" Lorelei asked.

"Yakko Ishaq Warner doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." Yakko sighed.

"Ishaq? Where did that come from?" Lizzy piped up.

"Same place Yakko came from. My parents heads. My mother was born and raised in Port Said, Egypt. She moved to the states for her job and found my father whose been here all his life. He was only a second generation American-Toon so he had a slight German accent from his father and mother. My mom quickly adapted to the American ways and dropped her accent and language but never dropped her beliefs and traditions. So she named me Yakobaam Ishaq and Wakko, Wakhashem Westley. It seems like Dot is the only one with a regular name. Although if we moved to Egypt then it would be her name that sticks out the most."

"Where are your parents?" Chloë asked. Yakko opened his mouth to reply then shut it when he saw unwanted company staring at him.

"I'll tell you later." Yakko said sitting up quickly when he saw Miss. VanderZaam stomp toward him.

"So we have a peanut gallery over here?" She growled. Yakko gave her a confused look.

"Peanut Gallery? What's that?"

"Never mind that. Mr. Warner it's your first day here so I'd expect you to be on your best behavior!" Yakko rolled his eyes.

"You obviously don't know me well if you expect me to behave." He muttered.

"What was that?" VanderZaam's voice was louder.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." He said.

"I heard you say something. Speak up!"

"I think you're hearing voices in your head. You should see a P-sychiatrist. I know one. He's really good. Maybe you should give him a call-" Yakko was cut off by the old teacher yanking him up from his seat by his arm and leading him out of the room. "What am I in trouble?" He heard a few kids laugh at the scene. Including the girls he just met. He gave everyone in the classroom one final wave before he disappeared in the hallway still being lead by the enraged teacher. VanderZaam slammed the door shut and backed Yakko up into a locker. Letting go of his arm she started to pace back and forth.

"Listen up you little brat because what I'm going to say is important." Yakko's eyes widened.

"Brat? Ex-squeeze me? I'm just being my lovable, talkative self." Yakko said in defense.

"Hush it!" She said then muttered something like, 'Unruly child' under her breath before she started again. "If you don't learn to behave yourself I can have you easily expelled! Do you understand?"

"Sure! I'll be booted out, ejected, dismissed, exiled, gone! I'm fully aware of what expelled is. I'm not a half-wit, cretin, imbecile, dolt, lummox, simpleton, or whatever you want to call it. I can go on and all the words I list will have the same meaning," Yakko paused for a moment to grin at the teacher's infuriated face. "Please take note that I have an enormous vocabulary." Yakko barely finished the sentence before he felt a quick smack upside his head. It didn't hurt but it was enough to grab his attention. He rubbed the assaulted area on his head. Was she allowed to do that? VanderZaam crouched down to Yakko's level and looked him straight in the eye grabbing one of his wrist while she did so.

"Now you know I mean business." She steamed. Her face was bright red. "If you aren't going to cooperate in class then march yourself straight to the principles office right now. It's your choice." Yakko glared at her for another moment before ripping his hand out of her grasp.

"Tempting, really. But I think I will decline from your offer and stay in class. I just met three new lady friends that I would like to stay in company with. Plus there is only one minute of class left so the trip to see the principle would be pointless.." He said walking back to class while pointing at the hall clock.

_First day and I already got in trouble. I'm on a roll!_

**Luther Burbank Middle School**

_Argh! Shoot me! Someone save me from this cruel torture!_

Wakko almost cried out from boredom. He glanced at the clock and noticed it's only three minutes into class. Lucky Yakko is probably already out of 1st hour now. Wakko thought again. Well maybe Yakko isn't so lucky. He did, after all, have to wake up and entire hour before he and Dot.

"Yoo-hoo." Wakko rolled his eyes and looked at Eugene. "Wakko wanna be my partner?" Wakko frowned and slouched in his seat.

"Partner for what?"

"The assignment Mr. Davenport just told us about, you silly toon!" Eugene exclaimed giving out a loud snort before laughing at what he just said. Wakko groaned and smacked his forehead.

_Oh my God. This guy is a dork._

Wakko gave the kid a huge cheesy, obviously fake, smile.

"I would really," He said through clenched teeth. "but I'd like to do this project solo if ya know what I mean." Eugene's smile faded.

"Mr. Davenport said you _had_ to work with a partner." He said stressing the word 'had'. Wakko's left eye started twitching. How does he tell this dork 'no' without hurting his feelings. Eugene maybe a tard but the kid had feelings. And Wakko may have a hard exterior but he had a very soft interior. He would hate to make anyone feel bad. Yakko and even Dot sometimes said he was a very nice, easy-going kid, unless of course he had to get up early to go some place like _school_ or something.

"Well then looks like I don't have much of a choice . . . partner." Eugene clapped his hands and let out a whoop. He was causing quite a commotion because several other kids turned and shot the overly-excited child a glare.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do." Eugene started. "We are going to do a report on PEMDAS."

"PEMDAS? What's PEMDAS? Is it some sort of formula." Eugene shook his head.

"Well not really," The boy took out a sheet of paper out of his huge binder. "PEMDAS, parentheses, exponents, multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction. In that order." He said while writing down the acronym for each letter.

"Oh you mean order of operations." Wakko said. "I learned that last year. This will be a cinch." Eugene snorted.

"Well if you say so." The boy went on to say something else but Wakko tuned him out. He was pretty good at that. He did have a brother who would constantly run his mouth. So he had a lot of practice.

_Wonder how Dot is doing. _

He thought to himself.

When he was dropped off at his new school she looked as if she was about to cry. Maybe she did cry. Wakko shrugged it off. She cries easily. Though he thought he felt like he was about to cry when he entered his school too. It was scary and intimidating entering a place with no one with you and you had no idea of what you were doing.

Wakko was pretty sure Yakko wasn't scared going to school by himself. His brother was very easy-going and not to mention great with the ladies. Plus being the oldest, you almost have to be fearless for your younger sibling's sake. Wakko smiled. Everyone did have a fear. He and Dot just didn't know what Yakko's was.

Wakko snapped out of his thinking at Eugene poking him.

"Wakko! Listen!" Wakko scowled and swatted Eugene's hand away.

"Dude, I already learned the order of operations I don't need you explaining it to me."

"I wasn't talking about that! I was wondering if . . ." Eugene trailed off making Wakko raise a single brow.

"Wondering if?" Wakko drawled. Eugene gulped making his Adam's apple bob slightly.

"Well I was thinking since we're friends and all," Wakko managed to stifle a groan. "maybe you'd like to hang out sometime this week?" Wakko felt his body go cold. What does he say? He didn't want to be mean and turn him down right away.

"I mean, if it's okay with your parents."

_Think, Wakko, think. What's a good excuse? . . . Got it!_

"Ehh, can't. I just got a new script for another short for our show. I need to memorize the lines and go to several rehearsals." It wasn't entirely true. In fact none of it was true. The cast and crew of _Animaniacs _are all on a two month vacation. But it'll do. Eugene's face dropped.

"Oh right. I understand. I bet actors are always busy." The kid sighed. "Forget I asked." Wakko felt a pang of guilt. Not only did he lie but he turned some one who doesn't have a lot of friends away. Wakko cringed.

"Uh. Listen. Maybe someday I could give you a tour of the lot. But you're going to have to go through security-" Wakko was cut off by a tight hug around his neck.

"Oh! Do you mean it?" Eugene asked loudly. Wakko gasped for breath. Eugene was making a scene again.

"Yes. I do. Can you let go maybe?" Eugene released him and started talking a mile a minute.

"Golly gee willikers! I never seen a movie before but now I probably get to see how one is made! This is amazing!" Wakko rolled his eyes.

"Only if it's an open set." He muttered. "Listen bro. If you want to go to the lot you're going to have to stay cool. 'Kay? Don't run wild."

_Although I do all the time. Boy I can be such a hypocrite. _

"Okee-dokie . . . bro!" Eugene giggled. Wakko sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Emerson Elementary**

It was now thirteen minutes into class and Dot was already in love with school. After the morning announcements and the attendance was taken, Mrs. Fogg introduced Dot to the class. The class of twenty-five, now twenty-six, went into a uproar. Asking Dot questions about the show and about her, her brothers, her co-stars, and some even sharing their favorite _Animaniacs _moments. Mrs. Fogg had to calm the class down by clapping her hands and telling them they could ask questions later but for now they were going to have to keep them to themselves.

Dot liked her classmates. They were nice and thoughtful. Except for one boy who sits behind her. He kept kicking her seat and asking why she was such a brat all the time.

She wasn't a brat. Far from it actually. Her character on the show maybe a vain, egotistical, brat, but not her in real life. Sure she was cute, she'd admit that. But if anyone of the Warner trio had to be the most vain it would be Wakko. He was always bragging that he could burp the loudest, and sleep the longest, and had the deepest voice, which is a very touchy subject for Yakko. Dot snickered. Yakko was going through puberty right now and every now and then his voice would crack. But she could honestly say Yakko's voice probably wasn't going to get much deeper which upsets Yakko and amuses Wakko.

"Dot, can you pass the glitter?" Dot looked at Emmalee. Right not they were making their own model of the Earth with their table partners. Dot slid the blue glitter over to her friend.

"Is it for the ocean?" Dot asked. Emmalee nodded. "Why don't we use paint?"

"Cause water is always sparkly, especially in the sun light." Dot smiled. It was true. She really liked going to the beach and looking off into the horizon and see the waves crash onto the shore. The sun would beat down on the water making it nice and shiny.

"I think our model will be very pretty with the two of us working on it." Dot said. So far the model was only a white Styrofoam ball. But with Dot and Emmalee on the job they were going to make the plain ball turn into a beautiful earth! They called it, 'Extreme Makeover: Styrofoam Ball Edition'. The girls laughed at their joke and worked the first ten minutes of class away by cutting up green paper for the continents and labeling them.

"We're so getting a ten out of ten." Emmalee said. The grading scale for this school was different then how the studio's teachers would grade. At the studio she'd either get a one through five. Five being the worst. Wakko had a scale A-C. C being worst. Yakko had a regular high school grading scale. A, B, C, D, and F with all the pluses and minuses in between. Dot likes her new grading scale better than the one back at the lot. It was easier to understand. It's how the critics rated each of their episodes.

"Hey, Dorkus!"

"It's Doris! What do you want?" Dot said to Gale. The kid who kept picking on her.

"You never answered my question from earlier. Why are you such a brat?" Dot growled.

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Gale why do you have to be such a butt wipe all the time?" Emmalee snapped.

"I'm not. I'm just asking my new friend Doris here an innocent question."

"A question I'm not going to answer." Dot grumbled.

"C'mon Dot. I'm sure everyone here wants to know why you're such a brat."

"Shut up, Gale. Leave her alone or we'll tell the teacher you're bothering us." Gale feigned being terrified.

"Oh! I'm _so _scared!" he said with sarcasm dripping of his every word.

"You should be." Mrs. Fogg said glaring down at the boy. "Mr. Helsink do I need to move you?" Gale looked down at his project.

"No ma'am." He said quietly.

"Good, now be nice. Dot is a new student here and the least you can do is leave her alone." Dot smiled in victory looking back at the boy. She stuck her tongue out at him while he just glared back.

_He got what was coming to him. Now back to the project. _

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . What did ya think?<strong>

**Next chapter will probably be longer than this one. Maybe. I dunno.**

**Next chapter you'll learn about the Warner's heritage and past and what happened to their parents.**

**Happy (late) Independence Day to my American readers!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Background

**This chapter is kind of a filler of what happened to the Warner's parents. And much more! Yes, I know the story is kind of slow right now but I PROMISE things will pick up once I'm on a roll.**

**With that being said, enjoy this next chapter of _Separated. _**

**Sorry if the writing is a bit confusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Burbank High<strong>

**Cafeteria**

The morning passed and noon came. Yakko's classes were pretty easy to find for the most part. He didn't get in trouble with any of the other teachers. Mostly because they were almost as insane as him. And defiantly not as mean as VanderZaam. He met up with Harmony again before he went to his third class to talk to her for a minute before Business Information Technology begun. Tomorrow he'd have to bring gym clothes because every other day, third period switched from gym to BIT.

Yakko snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone talk to him.

"So your parents _aren't_ dead?" Chloë asked. Yakko sighed and closed his eyes.

"You won't believe how many times I've been asked if I was orphaned." Yakko said. "No my parents just travel . . . a lot! My mom is a traveling nurse _and _freelance writer slash photographer and my father is the head executive of the Acme Corporation. And both of them together own several small but successful companies as well as restaurants around the world."

"Acme? That's huge in Toontown! You guys must be loaded!" said a tall, muscular, boy who Yakko now knew as Marco Lee Strato. He was just one of the fifteen students surrounding him at the moment. Apparently they all wanted to hear his life story.

"By loaded you mean wealthy?" Yakko shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe."

"If your parents are so rich why don't you live in a mansion?" Lorelei asked. Yakko's eyebrows furrowed. Talking about his parent's wealth and finances wasn't his favorite subject matter.

"My family does own penthouses in Chicago, Detroit, and New Orleans. And other homes or apartments in places like, Australia, Canada, France, Egypt, where my extended family lives, Mongolia, England, and one in Russia. Our Los Angeles house is in Toontown right next to the McDuck's place."

"The McDuck's?" Marco repeated. "As in Scrooge McDuck? Dude!"

"What?" Yakko mocked playfully. "Anyway, since my parents are always absent they didn't want us home alone. Said they were afraid of us getting hurt or kidnapped or something. So the day before my father left for Dublin, Ireland for a business meeting he dropped us off at Warner Brothers and then dropped the bomb. He told us we were going to live on the lot whenever they were out of town. They thought it was a good idea seeming that no one could harm us cause they would have to go through security and everything."

"Where are your parents right now?" asked a random girl.

"My mom is in the Czech Republic doing a story on some sort of fever breakout. My father is on a emergency business trip to Moscow. They will be coming home in five days and stay probably for three days or four or maybe even a whole week if we're lucky. When they are on those trips they usually stay there for at least two weeks to a month normally."

"Wow." A handful of kids said.

"How did your father get you hooked up living on the WB lot?" Another random student asked.

"The Acme corporation is pretty tight with the Warner Brothers Studio. And my father just so happened to be good friends with Spielberg. So Spielberg talked to my dad about this upcoming show called _Animaniacs _and asked us if we wanted to be the main cast members. We accepted and ever since October 20, 1992 we've been living on and off the lot. Occasionally we would get to travel with our parents if the trip they were going on wasn't too important or if it was a vacation."

"What did you say your full name was again?" Lizzy asked.

"Yakobaam Ishaq Anubis Warner."

"You got _two_ middle names?"

"Anubis is my mom's maiden name. It's pretty interesting actually. Anubis, if you did not already know, was the Egyptian god of Embalming."

"What's embalming?" Lizzy asked.

"Isn't that like cleaning up dead people?" Marco said. Yakko nodded.

"Like working in a morgue only more gruesome because in those days when they were cleaning their dead they would pull the dead person's brain our of their noses." Yakko said. A couple people cringed but Yakko went on. "Anubis' job wasn't only embalming, it was also making sure the dead made it safely to the after life. Where ever that is." Yakko paused a moment knowing this was gonna take a few minutes to explain.

"Anubis was the son of Set, the god of chaos and Nephthys. They were brother and sister and they were the offspring of Geb, goddess of earth, and Nut, god of sky, who were also kin and they were born from Shu, god of air, and Tefnut who were, once again, siblings, and they came from the big guy, Atum the self-created, bisexual, god of creation."

"Where is this history lesson going?" Lorelei asked.

"I think he's trying to say he came from a family of bisexuals, and incest." Marco said snickering. Yakko shot him a glare, but couldn't help but snicker as well.

"Actually, I'm trying to say I'm related to ancient Egyptian gods and goddess."

"How?" Lizzy asked. "How does that happen?"

"Have you guys heard about Egyptian hieroglyphics?" Several kids nodded. "It's common knowledge that a toon is either born or drawn. If you were born, either way, you'd still have an ancestor somewhere in your family line that was drawn. Well my ancestors just so happened to be drawn as Egyptian hieroglyphics that came to life as toons, I guess you could call it. From there Anubis had a son, who had a son, who had a daughter, who had a son, who had triplets, who each had sons, who all had daughters and one son-"

"Yakko! We get it. Several years later your mother was born and then she had you and your siblings." Chloë said finishing for him, giggling. "That's way cool! So you're like royalty and junk. Doesn't that make you feel powerful?" Yakko shook his head.

"No own believes in gods or goddesses anymore. But I guess it still is a cool fact."

"So why aren't you human like Anubis?"

"Eh, Anubis wasn't human . . . well _all _human. He had the head of a jackal and the body of a man. But after many years of marriages and births there isn't a single drop of human blood in my veins. Although, as toons we aren't made of blood but rather of ink, lead, or if you're really unfortunate, crayon."

"Aren't hieroglyphics engraved in stone?" Lorelei asked. Yakko nodded. "So does that mean you have stone for blood?"

"No, once the pictures were engraved they were painted over. I'm almost made entirely of paint, the rest is ink from my dad's side of the family."

"What's your parents names?" a student asked.

"Adrian Jonathan Warner and Yasmeen Fathiyya Anubis Warner." Yakko answered. "Those two names don't fit at all." He added.

"I think they're cool names," Harmony said coming up from behind Yakko. The eldest Warner looked at her and smiled. There was a chorus of 'Hi Harmony's that went around the table. "Whatcha talking about?" Yakko moved his chair to the right so Harmony could pull up a chair.

"My past life. How I became a toon star. My parents, who by the way, _are_ still alive." Harmony nodded.

"Sounds interesting. You'll have to tell me about it sometime." Harmony looked at the group of people surrounding Yakko. "I see you made friends." Yakko looked around as well.

"I suppose." He said.

"I think you broke a record of how many friends you can get in one day."

"Yeah, well, I am pretty easy-going." Yakko said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Marco asked. Everyone turned and looked at Yakko. Some scowling and some concerned.

"No," Yakko said. "School food is gross. Plus I wanna save my appetite for supper tonight." Lizzy suddenly gasped drawing everyone's attention to her.

"I have a fabulous idea and stuff!" She said looking excited. "Friday January, 10! My parents are going away for the weekend for a anniversary get-away."

". . . And?" Lorelei asked.

"I could have a party! For you!" She said pointing at Yakko. Everyone's heads turned to Yakko.

"Me? Why?" He asked while he started to play with his tail. A weird habit of his.

"As a welcome to Burbank High party! My parents wouldn't care!" The student's at the table seemed elated at the idea. Yakko thought a moment still fiddling with his tail.

"That's very kind of you, but you really don't have to go through that kind of trouble for-"

"No! Really, it's fine! I want to do it. Everyone else wants to do it." The kids at the table nodded in agreement. "What do ya say?" Yakko bit his bottom lip.

"Let me check my schedule." He said pulling out his cellphone. "Lets see, today, I got nothing. Tomorrow, nothing. Wednesday, meeting with Mr. Plotz. Thursday, meeting with Scratchnsniff. Friday, . . . Oh." Yakko said shaking his head. He shut his phone and put it in his pocket. "I'm free. I'm just going to have to find a babysitter for Wakko and Dot."

"Great!" Lizzy exclaimed getting up from her chair. "I'm going to start inviting random people!" She said walking away and talking to the first person she saw.

_Wow. She has got to be the weirdest girl I met so far._

Yakko took out his cell again and looked at the calender. 'January 11, Mom and Dad come home'. Yakko smiled. It was going to be a good weekend.

**Luther Burbank Middle School**

**3****rd**** Period**

As Wakko walked to his third class he's been approached by several students asking him a bunch of irrelevant questions about his life and why he was at their school. In fact, it's been like that all morning, and he was getting sick of it. He even saw that girl whose been following him around before first hour, again. When he tried to talk to her she just turned and hurried away. He was trying to figure out her name and why she was creeping on him. Wakko shrugged. Maybe by the end of the day he'll be able to talk to her.

"Wakko! Friend!"

_Crap. When will this kid leave me alone._

Wakko turned to Eugene. So far the two of them had every class together. Including the one Wakko was walking into.

"Yes?" Wakko asked.

"You left your sweatshirt in the language arts room!" Eugene said handing Wakko a red and blue, Los Angeles Angels zip-up. "I never been to one of their games. Are they good?" Wakko looked at Eugene.

_No TV and he's never watched a baseball game! I knew it! He can't be American._

"Pfft! Are they good?" Wakko chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Have you ever been to one of their meets in real life?"

"They're called _games._ And yes, I've been to about ten of them with my dad and brother. Though my brother is more of a Tigers fan for some unearthly reason."

"I always wanted to go to a game but my parents said it's just like television and it melts your mind." Wakko couldn't help but roll his eyes.

_Your parents are stupid._

"So you ready for our next class?" Eugene asked. "Art class is always fun! I can't wait to hear about our next project. We just got done with our mosaics before winter break. I got an A."

"Shocking." Wakko muttered. "Hey did you see that girl who was following me this morning?" Eugene looked confused.

"Oh! You mean Piper Felcia? Yeah I've seen her. Why?"

"Nothing, was just wondering what her name was, that's all." Piper was a cute name. And Piper herself is cute too. Though she is a bit odd and shy. Wakko shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He's not into girls yet. What is he thinking?

"Yeah, I think she likes you." Wakko snapped his head in Eugene's direction.

"I'm not interested in girls yet." Wakko said quickly.

"What? All I was saying was that I think she has a crush on you. She doesn't follow people around to just anyone, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just get to class." Wakko said.

"Right." Eugene said walking with Wakko to the classroom door. "You can sit in that seat." Eugene said sitting down and pointing to an empty seat across the art table. "Go on, sit." Wakko looked at the stool. It was painted. All the stools were painted. He felt if the seat was still wet by putting a hand on the surface and bringing it up to his face and saw no paint on it. He cautiously sat down as Eugene looked at him funny.

"They're dry. We painted these last year."

"They look wet." Wakko said.

"It's the paints texture that makes it look wet. It's fine though." Wakko put his elbows on the table and half listened to Eugene talk about the mosaic project they did in December.

_This kid talks as much as Yakko!_

Wakko thought about that again. No, no one can talk as much as Yakko. But they sure could try. Eugene finally stopped talking when the P.A. Sound system crackled to life and a voice was heard over it.

"Wakhashem Warner to the front office please, Wakhashem Warner to the front office. Thank you." Wakko cringed as he heard his full name. He hated it. Hated it with a burning passion. Not because it was goofy sounding but because of what it means. 'Little Fool'. What was his mom thinking when she gave him that name? Why didn't dad suggest a different name? Why couldn't he be named after a pharaoh like Yakko was. Or even better, have a normal name like Dot does. Wakko sighed. No one knew what the name meant so It's alright for now.

"Wonder who that is." Eugene said.

"That's me." Wakko said standing up.

"I thought your name was Wakko."

"It is. Well, it is my nickname. Just . . . don't ever call me Wakhashem, okay?" Wakko said and sighed exasperated. The only person who ever called him Wakhashem was his mother. He'd get angry at anyone else who called him that. Even his father.

"What do they want with you?"

"Wouldn't know. How 'bout I go and find out?" Eugene smiled and nodded. "See you whenever." Wakko said leaving the room.

_I wonder what I did now._

He thought to himself as he walked down the now empty hall. Most of the classes had started already. The art room was on the far end of the school. About a minute away from the office if you ran fast. Three if you walked. It was a pretty big school. Wakko was in no rush though. He didn't want to go back to class right away. Wakko hummed to himself as he nonchalantly strolled the hallways, hands in his pockets. Every now and then he would briefly peer in one of the rooms glass windows.

He finally made it to the office. He walked over to the lady at the desk who was currently on the phone. She looked up at him and smiled while she finished up her conversation. When she was down she set the phone down and looked at him again.

"I was called down here." Wakko said. The secretary nodded.

"Right, you're Wakhashem right?" Wakko frowned.

"Yes." The secretary lifted up a book. "We forgot to give you one of these." Wakko looked at the cover.

_'Art and Photography' _He read.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"Your art class. Is that the class you have now?" Wakko nodded. "Well you best be on your way then." Wakko nodded once more before turning to walk out the door but stopped. He turned slowly and looked at the name plaque on the secretaries desk. It read, 'Mrs. Felcia'. Wakko's eyes went wide. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, do you have a daughter by any chance?" Mrs. Felcia beamed.

"Piper. She's in your grade I believe. She's a huge fan of yours, Wakko." The secretary smiled before whispering. "And she is quite . . . _fond _of you, I could say."

_Eugene was right! Why is that shocking me so much?_

"Oh, well thanks for the book." Wakko said and hurried out the room. He felt weird in his stomach. But it was a good weird. And for some reason he was happy. Very happy if his wagging tail was any indication. Suddenly it hit Wakko.

_No, no It can't be. I don't have a crush on Piper. I barely know her!_

Wakko sighed. He was in denial. If he wasn't so stubborn he'd just admit that he has his first crush.

_No, it's not a crush. It can't be . . . can it?_

Wakko groaned. It's only the first day. He shouldn't be worried if he has a crush on someone or not. When Wakko reached the art room Eugene started to bombard him with questions.

"What did they want? What'cha got there? Were you in trouble?"

"Mrs. Felcia gave me this." Wakko said holding up the art book. "That's all." Eugene squinted to see the cover.

"Oh! We don't use those very much in this class. Ever once in awhile when we need to get extra info."

"Whatever." He said resting his chin in his hands only to make eye contact with a familiar face. Bright green eyes, long blond hair, baby face. "Piper." He murmured. She quickly looked away from him. A bright blush on her already rosy cheeks. Wakko smiled. No wonder Yakko liked girls so much. They're all cute. Wakko mentally smacked himself.

_Shut up, Wakko! You don't have a crush on her!_

The middle Warner sighed. No matter how many times he tried telling himself he was not interested in girls yet, he just couldn't push down this feeling of affection toward this girl he never even talked to.

**Emerson Elementary**

"What is it called?" Dot's newest friend, Meledi Grace, asked. She met her during recess. Well, Emmalee introduced them. Dot was so happy she was getting so many friends so quickly. Right now they were going back into school from recess.

"Fetish of Osiris." Dot said proudly looking down at her necklace. A pure gold necklace with and odd charm hanging from it. A rod or stick with the hide of an animal hanging from it like a flag.

"Where did you get it?" Emmalee asked.

"My mom. She said it was the symbol of one of our ancestors."

"That's weird!" Drawled Meledi.

"Yakko has a necklace too. Only his is an heirloom that was passed down from Anubis, himself. It's worth about half a million dollars! So he keeps it safe at home. His is an Amenta."

"Whats that look like?" Emmalee asked.

"Well, it kinda looks like a sunset. Then on the straight edge of the sun it has two lines coming down from it. One line shorter than the other."

"What does that symbolize?"

"It represents the Underworld." Emmalee and Meledi looked at Dot strangely. "Hey don't judge me! I can't help it my ancestor was god of the afterlife and death.

"Nuh-uh! That's way cool!" Emmalee exclaimed. Dot shrugged. She supposed it was. She's only been to the country of her roots once. Wakko's been there three times. Yakko _lived _there for about six months with their extended family when he was four, before Wakko and Dot were even born!

"Anubis is a funny name." Meledi said. Dot nodded.

"You should hear my brother's names." She muttered.

"C'mon Dot we need to get back to class! See ya at lunch, Meledi!" Emmalee said with a wave goodbye.

"C'ya!" Meledi called back.

"So, Dot." Emmalee said walking into the class room. "My mom was letting me have a sleepover this Friday. I'm inviting Meledi. Maybe she'll let you come too!" Dot stopped in her tracks.

A sleepover? She, in her whole life, has never ever been to a sleepover. She was barely allowed off the lot. Unless her parents were home of course. Dot beamed.

"For real?" She asked. "I never been invited to one of those before!" She squealed. "I'll have to ask Yakko if I could go. He'd want to talk to your mom about it, so can I have your number?" Emmalee nodded happily.

"I'll write it down when we take our seats. 'Kay? Just don't loose it." Dot smiled widely.

_Yakko better let me go! If he doesn't I'll make sure he gets in trouble with mom and dad when they visit home this weekend._

"Here you go." Emmalee said handing Dot a slip of paper. Dot read it over before putting it behind her back and let it disappear. "Whoa!"

"What?" Dot asked.

"Where did it go?" Dot looked at Emmalee confused. "The paper! You just put it behind your back and it's gone!"

"So? Every toon can do that. It's called a toon-room or sometimes it's called a satchel. That's where we put things like pies, anvils, mallets, and anything we want in there. Where did you think we kept all of that stuff when you watched us on TV?"

"I thought it was all special effects!" Dot shook her head.

"You haven't heard of toon physics?"

"No. What's that?"

"Everything a toon can do. From pulling things from behind their back to running at the speed of light. So we can do things like toon-zoom where we run very fast, toon-room, toon-kroon where we can shape-shift to make ourselves look like something else, toon-door is where we can paint a door and be able to enter it, toon-doom is the ability to make it so we are almost indestructible, the list goes on of what toons can do."

"You can do all that?" Emmalee asked astonished.

"Like I said, every toon has those abilities."

"That is so cool! You'll have to show me more of you tricks later on!"

_Tricks? What am I? A dog?_

"Sure. As long as I don't get in trouble for it."

"Why would you get in trouble for that?" Dot shrugged.

"It could hurt people. It's happened before." She said. "We'll talk about it later. Mrs. Fogg is about to say something."

"Pinky promise you'll show me?" Emmalee asked holding up her pinky. Dot wrapped her pinky around her friend's.

"I promise."

"Yeah!"

"Shh. You want to get in trouble?" Emmalee shut her mouth and listened to the teacher. Dot's head was spinning.

_I can't believe I might go to a slumber party this Friday! _

Dot could hardly contain her excitement. This is a great week! First she made two new friends. Then she was invited to a sleepover. _And _her parents are coming home on Saturday! The only thing that would make this week better than it already is, is if her mom takes her shopping on Sunday. That was their favorite bonding time.

Dot smiled. It wasn't often she saw her parents, which saddened her. But when they did come home from their long business trips they made sure to spend every second of their time with their kids. Her dad would take the boys to go see a baseball game or a movie and her mom would take her to the mall and shop for accessories and clothes. Dot really liked when they came home. They would give them souvenirs from the places they visited.

Dot's favorite gifts were the Yin Yang necklace from China, a Matryoshka doll from Russia, some colorful bangle bracelets from India, and a black, yellow, red, and green beanie from Jamaica. Though Wakko liked to take it and wear on his head and talk in a really bad Jamaican accent while he pretended he was high. His famous Jamaican catch phrase was, 'Ya, Mon!'.

Dot couldn't help but giggle aloud, making Emmalee give her a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing, just remembered something funny." Dot said brushing her hand in the air. Now Dot was in just too good of a mood to sit down and stay still. She shifted in her seat till she found a comfortable position. She is feeling very antsy all of a sudden.

_Relax, Dot. The day isn't even half over. _

She told herself. Aw heck! Why should she kill her good mood? Dot sat back in her chair with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Dot." Dot frowned at the familiar voice from behind.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Gale said. Dot looked back at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, shocking huh? I was acting like a jerk." He stretched out his hand. "How 'bout we start over?" Dot looked at his hand. This has got to be a joke. Yeah, that's it. He was just setting her up to just tear her back down . . . unless he was sincerely sorry. Dot looked him in the eye. He did look sorry. She sighed and shook his hand.

"Doris Warner, nice to meet you." She said. Gale smiled.

"Gale Helsink, the feeling is likewise." Dot turned back around to face the front.

_Wonder what changed his mind about me being a brat so quickly? _

She shrugged it off figuring his conscience was telling him to do that. Or he was still planning something sinister. Dot decided to keep and eye on him for now. Because you'll never know when people like him will humiliate you by attacking you and tearing you to shreds.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want any comments saying you don't think the Warner's are of Egyptian heritage because you know, It's my story. Plus I LOVE learning about ancient Egypt. It's so interesting. And by the way, I<strong> **didn't learn any of that in school. Nope! Did it all on my own! Told ya it was a lot of research.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I appreciate a little pep from my readers. **

**Luv ya guys! Till next time, stay cool!**


	6. Chapter 5: Small Talk and Stories

**I'm very loopy right now cause I have vertigo and I only got seven hours of sleep last night and I just got home from Michigan's Adventure. I LOVE IT THERE! Best theme park in Michigan! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I know It's still a little slow, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL TAKE OFF SOON! Bare with me, I need you guys to stick around or I might just collapse on the ground and cry. **

**Wow, like I said I'm tired. Just . . . enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Burbank High<strong>

**4th Period**

"Do you think you can do it?" Yakko sucked his stomach in slowly before releasing with a sigh.

"No," Yakko said bluntly. "I don't think anyone else can either. It's impossible." Yakko said to his band instructor, Mr. Warren, a short, beefy, fellow with a bald crown.

"Exactly," Mr. Warren exclaimed. "The theme of this concert is, 'Impossible made Possible'. It's were we take seemingly impossible music and try playing it ourselves."

"I think we should just leave the impossibly hard music to the professionals." Yakko muttered as he looked at the sheet music in his hands. John Stump's Death Waltz. Crap, anyone who attempted to play this song failed miserably. Yakko had to squint to see all the notes on the sheet.

Mr. Warren slapped Yakko on the back. "C'mon son! I saw you play piano on the show. You're fantastic!" Yakko bit his lip and fiddled with his tail in his hands.

"I dunno sir. The Blue Danube Waltz, Jingle Bells, and Camp Granada are really easy compared to this monster of a song." When Yakko found out he was going to be playing the melody of the Death Waltz on the piano he immediately refused but Mr. Warren insisted he play the song because Yakko had, 'talent'.

"That may be, but you seem to always be open to new challenges. Why wont you accept this one?"

"'Cause me accepting to play this song at a concert is like a suicide mission." Yakko looked at the music again. "I can defiantly play the last part though."

"Good because the last part is your solo." Mr. Warren said. Not only was the last part the easiest part of the song it was also the calmest. "Just try to play it Yakko. You'll have two other gifted students play the harmony while you play melody." Yakko shrugged. "And if you play this song I'll let you get out of playing Circus Galop and you can play the snare when we do Hoedown." Yakko sighed.

"You've got to be bloody ludicrous to even _want _to play any of those songs."

"Well as a student you haven't got much say in the matter. If it doesn't work out then I'll think of a different theme with easier songs. What do you say to that." Yakko shrugged.

"I guess."

"Great! Now you can seat yourself at that piano right over there and start warming up." Mr. Warren said pointing to a magnificent, black, piano shoved to the corner of the band room. Yakko read the gold lettering on the side of the piano that said, 'Steinway and Sons'. A model D, concert grand piano.

_Wow, I thought I would be playing one of those upright pianos._

Yakko thought to himself looking at the two other hickory wood pianos next to the massive grand. Yakko sat down on the padded bench in front of the huge instrument. The ivory keys looked perfectly white and untouched. The ebony body of the piano had no finger prints and looked polished and shiny.

_Must have cost a fortune. _

Yakko started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to com face to face with a Mexican-American, boy. Or a giant rather, this kid had to be at least six feet tall.

"Ehh, Hey Sasquatch, how's the weather up there?" The boy cocked a brow at Yakko.

"Don't make me come down there." The larger student said.

"Is that a threat?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Touché." Yakko said with a big grin on his face. He loved it when he had small talk conversations like this. "Yakko Warner." The Warner sibling said holding out his hand while he stood on top of the bench so he could be at the other boy's height. The tall boy smiled and shook his hand.

"I know who you are. Joseph Garcia. Call me Joey." He said. "First day?"

"Let me answer your question with a question. Have you ever seen me here before today?" Joey shook his head. "There we have it." Joey snorted.

"You're funny kid. You a freshie?"

"Yes." Yakko said jumping off the bench. As soon as the Warner's feet touched the ground he suddenly felt a sharp kick to the shin. "Ouch!" Yakko yelped rubbing his shin. Yakko glared at Joey. "Why?" He demanded.

"It's kick a freshman day. Only students tenth grade and up can play. Sorry, shorty."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I'm a sophomore." Joey stated. "I came to tell you I'll be playing second harmony." He said, then pointed to a little Asian girl who looked like she was around Yakko's height. "Little Miss. Toyota Suzuki Mazda Nissan there is playing first harmony." Yakko chuckled.

"What's her real name."

"I dunno. It sounds like yours. It's like Yuki or Yokko or something."

"Yuko," She snapped walking toward the boys. "Yuko Mei Kazuyoshi. Stop make fun out of me."

"She's still learning English." Joey whispered in Yakko's ear. Yakko smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Ogenki desuka?" Yakko said bowing while silently thanking his Japaneses language tutor. Yuko giggled and bowed as well, replying.

"Watashi wa genki desu. Arigato!" Joey frowned.

"Well I feel left out." Yuko and Yakko looked at Joey before Yakko whispered in Japanese in Yuko's ear. Yuko giggled and nodded. "What did you say?" Joey begged.

"He said, 'People like Joey should be seen and not heard'." Yuko said, giggling again. Joey shot Yakko a glare.

"You little punk." Yakko raised his hands.

"Hey, as much as I love making small talk, I really think we should start warming up." He said sitting back down. Joey nodded and sat by one of the upright pianos. Yuko put a hand on Yakko's shoulder. "Yes?"

"Looking forward to work with you, Warner brother." Yakko smiled at her broken English.

"I'm looking forward to working with you too, Kazuyoshi sister." With one last giggle, she turned and walked to her instrument to play some scales. Yakko sighed and started to do the same when his dark blue, cell phone in his pocket beeped. Yakko pulled it out and looked at it. Two new messages.

_An SMS from dad. Wonder what he wants._

Yakko opened the first message and read it in his head. 'I'm coming home early. I'm at the O'Hare airport in Chicago. I should be back home tonight.' The message cut off there. Yakko opened the second message and continued. 'I'll pick you up at the studio at six. Tell your siblings to get ready. See you later. Dad.' Yakko felt the corner of his mouth bend upward.

_No doubt we'll be doing something fun tonight._

Yakko put his phone away as he saw Mr. Warren give him a, Put-That-Phone-Away-Before-I-Confiscate-It look.

_Old men and their hatred toward new technology._

**Luther Burbank Middle School**

_Turkey, ham, eww is that supposed to be chicken?_

Wakko sighed as looked at the food in front of him. He was hungry. But the school's food looked awful! He could have sworn he saw something move in the chef's salad. Wakko shuddered.

_No way. If I eat this junk I'll puke, then I'll be even more hungry._

Wakko decided not to eat. Very out of character of him but he didn't feel like getting sick today. He walked away from the food bar and sat next to Eugene at a circular table. Wakko frowned.

_Thought I'd have more friends by now._

He thought to himself. Maybe he wasn't as easy-going as he thought.

"Um. Uh . . . eh. Erm. H-hello?" Wakko turned. He felt a smile split across his face as he came face-to-face with the one who has been following him all morning.

"Hi, I met your mom in the office." He said standing up. "Piper, right? I like that name. It's cutesy and it fits you."

_Shut-up. You sound stupid when you ramble about nothing._

"Wakko Warner." He said holding out his gloved hand. Piper hesitantly took it in her own petite hands.

"I like your full name." She said shyly. "You've got that triple 'W' thing going on." Wakko's lips bent upwards. Normally full names the all started with the same letter annoyed people. He knew it annoyed Dot. He didn't know why, he just guessed it was because people got easily irritated.

"Thanks." Wakko felt Eugene nudge his side. "What?"

"Ask if she'd like to sit with us." Eugene whispered. Wakko rolled his eyes.

"Wanna sit?" The middle sibling asked. Piper smiled broadly.

"Can my friends sit too. They love your show." Wakko nodded.

_Perfect! It took me awhile but I'm finally making some friends._

"Thanks! I'll be right back." Piper said before dashing off. Wakko watched her go. Dang, just a few minutes ago she was so timid and bashful. Now it's like she's acting as if she knew Wakko for years. Wakko shrugged it off. Sometimes all it takes is a few lines of dialogue along with some compliments.

A few moments later, Piper came back with her friends in tow. Two girls and a boy. One was a short girl with black hair and . . . was that red and purple highlights? She had ghostly, white skin and had dark eyes. She looked quite intimidating, despite the fact that she was slightly shorter than Wakko. The other girl was taller than Wakko with short, mahogany-colored, hair. The boy was most interesting.

Tall, taller than Yakko even, dusty blond hair, and on top of his head was a cowboy hat. Wakko looked at the boy's feet. Cowboy boots. He looked at his attire. Denim jeans being held up by a brown belt that sported a huge buckle with a long-horn bull's head engraved on it, and a plaid, flannel, button-up shirt with a string tie around the collar.

Wakko chuckled and decided to take a page out of Yakko's book and playfully mock the boy.

"Howdy, pardner." Wakko said in the worst western accent ever heard. "What 'r ya'll's names?" The black hair girl snickered.

"Boy, you've got guts to make fun of me." The other boy said with a more believable western accent. "Names Rex Autry. Back at home everyone called me Broncho."

"Moxie Ray." The punk-looking girl said.

"Harley Mason." The other girl said. "I have a twin, Phoebe, but she's home, sick."

"With?"

"Strep throat." Wakko cringed. He had that once. He got it from Dot who got it from mom when she came home from India after a long business trip.

"I don't reckon I've seen you 'round 'ere." Rex said. "Wakko right? Nice to meet ya'." Wakko smiled.

"I don't suppose you were born around here, were you?"

"Born an' raised on a ranch in south Texas! _Cactus Drive Ranch_, it was called. Spent my days there ropin' cows, driving tractors, and feeding animals. Every now an' then, I'd have ta kill a rat'ler. Son of a guns dun did kill my grandpapa."

"Wow," Wakko said. "Closest thing I ever came to a cow was when Yakko decided to show some cows in the county 4H."

"How'd he do?"

"Well I guess he did good. He won second out of fifteen in his class and got twenty dollars. All he had to do was walk around the arena holding on to a roped cow, answer some questions while some judges inspected his cows and then leave."

"Not as easy as you think. Them cows can be stubborn little cusses. 'Specially when they 'r in heat." Wakko shrugged.

It looked easy enough. It seemed like the hardest part of the cow show was dressing up in white pants, a white button-up, collared shirt, and white cowboy boots and trying to keep them clean while showing a filthy animal. Though, now looking back on it. Yakko did seem to struggle keeping his cows under control when he showed them. Must have been hard with a broken foot and tail.

Wakko remember sitting on the couch at his parents house when they were home for a weekend, when Yakko came home from his friend's farm complaining about his foot, rear-end, and noggin. He was flithly, covered head-to-toe in dust, mud, and manure. Apparently He had been walking his Brown Swiss cow, he named Bonnie, when she suddenly threw a tantrum, stepping on Yakko's bare-foot, crushing it with her weight, then bucked her head back crashing her head-pole into his forehead with enough force to send him sprawling backwards landing on his butt in the hard, compacted, dirt and mud.

Wakko and dad thought it was amusing. Dot and mom thought it was serious. He could have been killed if the cow decided to trample him. Turned out Yakko shattered his foot, sprained his tail-bone, and sustained a mild concussion. That was the day before they were going to film 'Space Probed'. Had to put it off till Yakko healed.

After that year, he decided to show horses instead, even getting Dot involved in it.

Wakko didn't care for 4H really. He'd rather stick to competitive skateboarding and BMX racing.

"You're probably right. It isn't easy." Wakko said to Rex after the memory. Rex sat at the table next to Eugene. The girls sat on the other side of the round table. "Play any sports?" Wakko asked after a long moment of silence.

"Does Junior Rodeo count?" Rex asked. Wakko shrugged.

"Uh . . . sure, why not?"

"Then yes I do."

"I play volleyball on the school's team. We have our first practice tonight even." Harley said excitedly. Wakko cocked a brow. Maybe too excitedly. It wasn't hard to mistake someone like her with ADHD. "Phoebe used to play but she dropped out and picked up soccer, or as she likes to call it football. Because apparently in other countries they call soccer, football! I find that funny."

_Yep, defiantly ADHD._

"How 'bout you, do you play sports?" Harley asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Er . . . on the lot sometimes my brother and I play soccer and baseball. Sometimes Dot would join in."

"Baseball? You should try out for the team!" Harley said. "The tryouts are coming this April."

"No. I'm not that good at baseball. I'd probably get stuck on the bench."

"I wouldn't say that." Rex said. "It's middle school sports, they play everyone. It's not as important as high school sports because they can compete for districts. I know I'm trying out."

"You are?" Wakko didn't find Rex to be the type of guy who'd be into sports like that. "I guess I could try out."

"Ahem." Wakko glared at Eugene.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm making conversation and stuff?"

"I do see. I was wondering if I could tryout with you two."

"Boy, I don't care. Who are ya' anyway?" Rex demanded of the nerdy boy.

"Eugene Barnaby Robson. We have two classes together, you know." Rex shook his head.

"I ain't seen ya' before, kid."

"Figures," Eugene muttered. "No one else seems to notice me either." Wakko rolled his eyes. He knew Eugene didn't mean for anyone to hear what he just said but it seems the kid forgot Wakko had long ears and therefore, excellent hearing.

_This kid has such low self-esteem, it makes me sick._

Wakko thought to himself. Wakko caught Piper's eye and the two stared at each other for a moment before Piper broke off to talk to that Moxie girl. Wakko smiled.

_Four new friends. No doubt Yakko has more. I wonder if Dot was this lucky._

**Emerson Elementary**

Dot walked side-by-side with Meledi and Emmalee as they strolled around the playground. It was the mid-day recess and the three girls were hyper and happy.

"I want you to meet someone, Dot!" Meledi said pulling Dot's arm. "My brother is only a grade older than ours. He's really nice. You'll see!" Dot ran to keep up with her friend. "Zachariah! Zach!" Meledi yelled after a boy who turned around and smiled, seeing his sister run up to him.

"Hi, Mel." The black-haired boy looked past his little sister and at Dot. His jaw slacked a little bit. "Why are you dragging around Dot Warner like she's your pet?" Meledi giggled.

"She's my new friend! Say, Hi, Dot!"

"Um . . . Hi? Doris Belle Warner. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said holding out her hand. She immediately cringed after saying that.

_Darn! I'm turning into my parents. Curse them for showing me proper greeting etiquette._

Dot shrugged to herself. Maybe the Warner children don't have to be misbehaving twenty-four-seven. Pfft! Who was she kidding? Misbehaving is in their blood! But that still doesn't explain why she was behaving. Dot shuddered. Maybe Plotz is right. They're only whacky when they're together.

She sighed. Maybe after school her and her brothers should go out and terrorize some stagehands. That not only will be fun but it will make her and her brothers feel like their crazy selves too.

Zachariah took Dot's hand in his own and shook it slightly. "My sister is friends with a toon." He murmured. Dot let go of his hand. She could be wrong but it didn't sound like Meledi's brother likes toons to much. Even though he knew her name. He's obviously familiar with the show. Zach shook his head.

"Excuse me. I was being rude." He said. "I just didn't expect to see a toon-star walking around with my sister on the playground. Names Zachariah Grace, by the way." Meledi beamed.

"He's a big fan of the show! Just like me!" Dot nodded.

"I'm glad you like the show." She said.

"I have an extremely important and serious question." Zach said.

"'Kay. Shoot." Dot said. Zach took a deep breath as if he were building suspense or something.

"Okay here it goes," Zach said calmly. "Have you . . . met Batman?" Dot cocked a brow as Meledi and Emmalee giggled. "No, seriously! I want to know!"

"Yes, I see him on the lot quite often actually." Zach's jaw dropped.

"Aw man! You lucky girl! Betcha he's really nice right?" Dot frowned slightly. This kid was weird. Sure she just met him but she could already tell he was a little screwy. Like Wakko.

"Uh, I never really made conversation with him before. But as far as I can tell, Bruce is pretty cool." Dot jumped slightly as she heard the school bell toll. She hated the bell. It was so loud and piercing. Though she notice none of the other kids got too startled by the bell like she did. Dot did after all have ears twice the size of theirs.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dot." Zachariah said as students started to enter the building. "C'ya Meledi." He waved at the three girls before darting off into the school. He had to hurry or he'd be late for class. The fourth and fifth grade rooms were at the far end of the hallway.

"We better head in." Emmalee said. "We're having science next. We're gonna learn about physical and chemical changes!" Emmalee said enthusiastically. Dot raised a brow at her.

"Why are you so excited about learning that?" Emmalee looked at Dot for a moment.

"'Cuz I heard the teacher was gonna burn something!" Now Dot felt both brows rise.

"Burn? As in fire?" Emmalee nodded.

_Whoa! Is that legal to do? Like in a classroom?_

Dot smiled. "Cool! Let's go!" Dot said dashing toward the double doors.

"Wait up, Dot!" Emmalee called after her.

_Wow! An experiment involving fire! This outta be fun!_

**Burbank High**

Yakko watched the clock contently as he shifted in his seat.

_Five more minutes! Just five more minutes and I'm outta here . . . for the night anyway._

Yakko groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose. The stupid clock wasn't going fast enough and it was really bothering the eldest Warner sibling. He looked to his left were Harmony sat. He was happy to find out they were going to be lab buddies for the rest of the year. Hopefully he doesn't make a fool of himself by messing up a simple equation or something. He'd hate for her to think he was incompetent or unintelligent.

Though maybe his lack of scientific knowledge would even out with her lack of knowledge in history. Last hour she seemed so ditsy and awkward when she answered a question.

'Who was the commander of the Third Reich?' Yakko couldn't help but smile as he remembered when she fumbled with her words and stammered out the answer, 'Adolf Hitler'. He felt like he showed her up when he answered the next question. 'What countries belonged to the Allies? What ones belonged to the Axis powers?' He answered them briskly without stuttering as Harmony huffed and made a comment under her breath that sounded like 'nerd'. Or maybe it was turd. Heck if he knew. As long as he didn't sound like an idiot in front of the class, he was happy.

"Can this clock go any slower?" He muttered to himself. Harmony overheard and decided to answer.

"I'm sure it's going the same speed it normally does."

_Three minutes._

"That's what it wants you to think." Yakko mumbled. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"The clock is just being a clock. Don't get angry at it cause it's not going fast enough for you." Yakko sighed and put his head down on the table. He felt Harmony's hand on his back and she slowly stroked him like he was a dog. "There, there, Yakky. As soon as the clock strikes two-thirty-five, you're free to run rampant and be your normal crazy, zany, toony, self." She pulled her hand away as he glanced up at her.

"Just 'cuz I play a crazy character on TV doesn't mean I'm crazy in real life." He said. Harmony gave him a look. A look that told him that she wasn't buying it. "Okay so I'm a little crazy. Maybe I like being crazy! Being crazy is perfectly healthy for toons. If toons aren't crazy than that would be bad, right? Where would the entertainment be? Entertaining humans is our reason for existence."

"Indeed." Harmony said turning her head back to the front of the class room were their science teacher started to randomly sing. "I think Mr. Hickle is crazier though." Yakko snapped his head up.

"What?" He asked. "No one is crazier than _this_ Warner brother." He said pointing at himself.

"Except, of course, the other Warner brother." Yakko nodded.

"And Wakko is the _only _exception!" He said louder than intended, because the entire class stopped listening to their singing teacher to stare at him. "Ex-squeeze me! Trying to hold a conversation here! I don't need any eavesdroppers, thank you."

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

Yakko remembered his dad telling him that he liked to speak before thinking. Which got him into trouble often. Yakko groaned and slumped in his seat. He could hear Harmony giggle beside him.

"Sorry. I wasn't named, 'Yakko', for no good reason, ya' know." Mr. Hickle puckered his lips.

"Boy, I like you. You remind me of myself when I was your age." The teacher said. "Always ran my mouth. Spouted off at teachers every chance I got." Yakko grabbed his tail and started playing with it in his hands as his science teacher went on to say something else, but Yakko tuned him out since everyone was staring at the teacher again instead of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harmony still shaking with laughter.

"It's not that funny, Harm." He said with a slight scowl on his face. His frown deepened when she continued to laugh. "Do you want me to throw a pie in your face. Or would you rather have a stick of dynamite down your shirt? How about an anvil on your head?" Harmony looked at him, still smiling.

"You'd get expelled." Harmony said. "There was a toon once who pulled out her mallet at a private school. She got expelled and even arrested for assaulting another student, who was not a toon, with it." Yakko scoffed.

"She obviously doesn't know how to handle her toon-weapons." Yakko said. He recalled reading that article of the toon girl being arrested. Her name was Ellie something or other. Yakko glanced back at the clock.

_Forty-five seconds left. _

"I think mentally unstable beings shouldn't wield weapons." Harmony said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Toons aren't mentally unstable."

"They can't control their emotions."

"How would you know? You probably never met a toon before today."

"Actually, I live about a block away from Toontown. I see toons coming and going all the time." Yakko huffed. Not all toons were mentally unstable. They were just zany. And they _could_ control their emotions. Just not as well as humans. Sure toons were inferior to humans but no need to be cruel by saying they were mentally unstable, clowns, existing for the pleasure and entertainment of humans.

That's racist, or prejudice, or anti-toon-ist. Whatever the word was.

Yakko chose to ignore her last statement and continued to watch the clock ticking slowly.

_Five, four, three, two . . ._

Yakko sighed in relief as the dismissal bell rung. He stood up from his chair and packed his notebook and three-ring binder in his black and blue back pack. He slung the small book bag over his shoulder and walked out the room with Harmony. Lorelei met the two at the door.

"Don't forget to ask whoever is in charge of you to see if you can go to that party this weekend." She said. "Just remember the party is for you, so you have to make a good argument."

"My dad is pretty reasonable. I'll ask him to night."

"I thought you said he wasn't coming till later." Harmony said.

"He left early. He's coming home at around six tonight." Yakko said. "Sent me a SMS telling me so." Yakko said holding up his phone. "I got to go. My psychiatrist is waiting for me."

"I told you! Mentally unstable!" Harmony said laughing. Yakko groaned. He shouldn't have said psychiatrist. That just Harmony more fuel to fire off more insults at him for being, 'mentally unstable'.

"Yeah, yeah. It's hi-lar-ee-ous. Get over it." Yakko muttered walking down the hall.

"C'ya tomorrow, Yak!" Lorelei called. Yakko didn't look back. He waved and continued to walk pushing the double doors open and walking out into the parking lot easily spotting the forest, green, Sedan. He notice the doctor behind the wheel, drumming the dashboard with an irritated look on his face. Yakko opened the passenger side and slid in. The doctor glared at the boy.

"What?" Yakko asked innocently. He couldn't hide the evil smirk on his lips.

"You left me quite a surprise this morning when I dropped you off, didn't you?" The psychiatrist said in his Austrian accent.

"What? You don't like Vaseline on your accelerator pedal?"

"I could have gotten in a wreck!" Scratchnsniff yelled. "How did you do it? Is what I'm really curious about. I was with you the whole time!" Yakko smiled.

"I have my ways." The boy said. "And no matter how hard you pry me to tell you my secrets I'll never say." Yakko yelped as he felt his ear being pinched by the base. The doctor turned Yakko's head so he was looking at him.

"You need to learn some self control. I'll be telling your father about that."

"Dad won't care." Yakko grunted trying the rip his ear from the doctor's grasp. "He taught me everything I know." He hated being punished like a dog. It was so demeaning . . . and most times it hurt. Scratchnsniff finally let go of his ear and started up his car.

"How was your day?" Scratchnsniff asked just to change subjects.

"Got in trouble first hour for talking."

"There's a shock."

"I made seven or more friends."

"Another shock." The doctor said, bored.

"I was told I was crazy."

"Wow, today is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"And I got kicked in the shin by a sophomore."

"I can't understand why anyone would want to kick you." The doctor said sarcastically.

"And I was invited to a party this Friday."

"Too bad you aren't going."

"And I didn't . . . wait. What?"

"You aren't going to that party." Yakko scowled.

"Why not?"

"There will be bad influences. There will probably be drugs and alcohol there. If any of the paparazzi sees you there then not only will it give you a bad reputation, it will also make the studio look bad." Yakko couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"It's not that kind of party, Scratchy." He said annoyed. It was like sometimes Scratchnsniff liked to play father for the three of them. Much to their dismay. "It's just a welcoming party."

"Welcoming who?"

"Me."

"Are you throwing it?"

"No, friend of mine is." Scratchnsniff scrunched his nose.

"Yakko you could get hurt. Some of your fans will no doubt be there and you know how excited your fans can get. May I remind you of the episode at the mall when you were with Slappy?" Yakko frowned.

Sure he remembered. How could he forget? It was the day before his birthday and Slappy wanted to treat him with going out for lunch and then seeing a movie. That was when he was rushed by two fangirls and one fanboy who turned out to be really violent. Slappy was in a store and told Yakko to stand outside because she was getting him something, 'special'. So he stood outside watching a few hot chicks pass when he was pushed roughly into a wall. He found himself surrounded by the three fans all demanding that he give them autographs. One of the female fans even asked for a kiss. Disgusted with their rudeness, Yakko tried to escape but couldn't, seeing he was trapped.

He always wondered why those particular fans wanted to hurt him. If they were fans then wouldn't they not want anything bad happening to him? When he refused to give them autographs and a kiss, the fanboy knocked him on the ground. Yakko clipped his tooth on the hard linoleum floor and got a nose bleed. Finally, a security guard came to his rescue and chased the three, 'fans' away.

When Slappy came out of the store holding a black plastic bag and found Yakko sitting on the ground with white paper towels pressed against his nose and mouth, she demanded to know if Yakko got himself into another fight. He told her he hadn't and was attacked by some fans. She then immediately flew into an outrage, ordering Yakko to tell her what they looked like and were they ran off to. Yakko didn't tell her knowing she'd try to blow them to kingdom come. So when they got back to the lot she told Plotz what happened than he got angry at Yakko for letting that happen to him.

_Such an odd night. _

Yakko thought. "This is different Scratchy! These kids aren't deranged fans. There normal . . . for the most part." The doctor sighed.

"You'll have to ask Plotz."

"Are you kidding he'll say no for sure!"

"Exactly." Yakko let out a frustrated moan and turned his head to look out the window. He'll ask dad. Dad won't say no . . . hopefully. Dad was more cut-back even though he was the head executive of the Acme Corporation. Mom was more over-protective and strict. No way would he ask her. She'd agree with Scratchnsniff saying it was too dangerous or something.

Yakko shrugged to himself. Even if they say no, he was still going.

* * *

><p><strong>Dot is hard to write for, that's why her sections are so short. Yakko's easiest to write for, that why he has the longest sections. <strong>

**Sorry all you Dot likers. She's just a hard character to write for because she isnt like me at all. I'm a lot like Yakko, making me writing about him really simple. Does that make sense?** **Hope so.**

**Anyways, you already read now it's time to review! Give me your constructive criticism or comments by clicking on that little, 'Review' button and we can all be happy.**


End file.
